A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used in securing items in a cargo bed and methods for doing so, and more particularly to a new and improved device and method for securing items in the cargo bed of a truck or trailer.
B. Description of Related art
Conventional trucks and trailers feature an open cargo bed that is accessible from the top and/or through a tail gate or door at the rear of the cargo bed, and which extends from the back of the cab to the tail gate. Frequently the floor of the cargo bed is formed with ridges extending from front to back to increase strength of the floor, and the floor is usually uninterrupted from the front to the rear for the purpose of facilitating loading by sliding items into the cargo bed from the rear, through the tail gate. Items also may be loaded into the cargo bed from the top and may be of any size that can fit within the bed. Certain load items tend to slide in a cargo bed due to inertia when the truck or trailer is in motion, which can be an inconvenience and at times dangerous. Neither the cargo bed floor or sides provide a convenient means for easily securing the position of items loaded in the cargo bed when such items are not of sufficient size to be securely held in place by the walls and/or tail gate. Conventional means for securing such smaller items involve installation of permanent partitions, which limit the subsequent loading of larger or differently shaped items. Alternatively, items may be temporarily lashed in place by means of rope or webbing secured to eyelets or other fittings on the perimeter of the cargo bed, a method that can be unreliable and dependent on the skill of the user.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device for reliably and safely securing items of varying sizes, weights or shapes within a cargo bed, while being easily adjustable and/or removable to allow loading differently sized items at different times, as desired.